The Summer Time Challanges
by Mortal P u h l e a s e
Summary: Cammie, Liz and Bex go to Macey's house for a relaxing getaway. What they find is really quite the opposite! Boys and Summer challenges, Oh My! And suddenly they realize that their 'relaxing' summer will be full of Makeovers, daring games and flirting! How will they ever survive? A bit AU, right after Blackthorne and Gallagher exchange year. Mostly centered around Zammie.
1. A Not-So Relaxing Summer

**_Cammie_**

"Uh-huh." I said to Macey through the phone, smiling. "See you on Monday night!" I exclaimed, hanging up. Oh My Gods. Macey had just invited Bex, Liz and I to her summer Villa in South Padre Island. I was smiling uncontrollably, because she had already asked my mom and she had said yes. The only thing left to do now was to board the plain with my pre-paid ticket on Monday and ride from the school to her house in less than 24 hours. I walked to my dorm- I was in Gallagher for the summer with my mom- and started to pack my clothes. I was so excited!

**_Bex_**

"Okay," I exclaimed, not able to bit back my smile, "I won't tell Cam or Lizzy. Where are they staying?" Macey's voice answered and then she said that the tickets should come in the mail soon. "Okay, I just have to make sure with my parents." She said something else "Okay, I can't wait to surprise them! See you on Monday!" I hung up. The rest of the summer with my best friends. I ran upstairs to pack, knowing that I was the only one out of the three of us to know exactly what to pack. I have to dress to impress!

_**Liz**_

"Mhm!" I squealed making a move to sit down in the desk chair but missing by an inch and falling on my butt onto the floor. "Oops Daisy!" I exclaimed and heard Macey laugh. "Thanks so much, Mace!" I exclaimed excitedly and hung up, checking the mail for my tickets. Sure enough they were there freshly printed. I couldn't help but smile, running up the padded carpet stairs. I tripped and fell on my elbow groaning, "Oops Daisy! That's gonna leave a bruise!" I brushed it off and grabbed a suitcase from the closet, beginning to pack. This summer was going to be amazing!

_**Macey**_

The girls are gonna be here soon!

The doorbell rang and I reached for the doorknob, already knowing what was behind it.

"Go to the downstairs guest rooms and don't come out until you hear us in the kitchen!" I ordered, and they snickered, grabbing their suitcases and going into their rooms to unpack. "Geez Macey!" one of them smirked and I rolled my eyes, waving my hand down the hall. I heard the distinct sound of the TV turn on in the downstairs lounge and I shouted for them to lower the volume. Two minutes passed and then the doorbell rang again. It was Bex and she was smiling evilly, sporting a tank top and some shorts. She was clutching 3 large suitcases and I smiled at her approvingly, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the house. She glanced around the large entrance/ living room and smirked at me.

"I can't wait to see their faces!" Bex exclaimed as I showed her to one of the bedrooms upstairs. I had decorated it in a way that I knew Bex liked and winked at her as the doorbell rang. 'Don't tell!' I mouthed and she nodded as I walked down the stairs into the living room, opening the door for Cammie and Liz who looked like a mess, smiling innocently as I pulled them in.

I saw Zach's emerald eyes look into the room for a second then disappeared back into the hallway. Somehow I knew he was smirking. I mean, maybe its the fact that that jerk wore that stupid smirk every second of his life?

A moment later, Bex padded down the stairs smiling. We ran up to the lounge upstairs where I had set up some video games, plus a movie and a couple of makeup kits.

"Can we get a snack? I'm hungry!" exclaimed Liz. "Maybe," I shared a knowing smile with Bex before I said, "After make-overs..." Bex grinned, Liz groaned and Cammie moaned "Aren't we a little too old for this?"

"Oh trust me, sweetie! You'll be thankful for this." I said and Cammie looked confused. 5 minutes later we were in a circle watching 'Now You See Me' while I did make-overs on everyone.

"Oh Lizzy! Your next!" I cried in a horror movie ghost girls_ 'Come and Play With Me.' _voice. I grabbed her arm and forcefully pulled her into the bathroom.

"CAMMIE! BEX!" she screamed and Bex replied, not even bothering to move her eyes from the TV screen, trying not to laugh. "Sorry Liz, I'm fearless, but not that fearless..." she trailed off. Cammie just shrugged, "Its too late now."

"Eyelash curlers can be used for more than one thing," I threatened and Liz whimpered, "As we have recently learned in P&E..." I trailed off evilly. She yelped one more time before shutting up because I started jamming my pink lipstick on her and she didn't want to get any into her teeth. I finished by putting her into a long and elegant light blue nightgown. I called for Cammie.

"Ha! I believe in revenge and karma now!" she yelled at Cammie, shoving her towards me. Cammie protested loudly and I was sure that I could hear the boys laughing. But she couldn't.

"Like I said, hunny, You'll be thankful." I said with fake mean girl slang. Cammie moaned one more time before slinking towards the bathroom. I finished with light gold eye-liner and shimmery lip gloss. Then i reached for her clothes- a longish silk and lace nude colored top with black lining and some legging-cut black shorts. She smiled at me glad that I had chosen something somewhat comfy. "Go change." I said tossing the clothes to her.

She groaned anyway when she saw the shorts. I gave her a warning look and she walked to the bathroom, passing Bex and Liz by the TV.

"Why are you such a-" I cut her off with a glare and she slammed the door to the bathroom to change. I could hear her swearing loudly in Farsi.

A couple of seconds later, we padded down the stairs in our new and fashionable pajamas and into the kitchen.

"Cammie, ice creams in the freezer," I said pointing to the fridge, "Bex, cookies fresh out of the oven, and Liz, grab the Whipped cream and sprinkles." I said pointing to the pantry. I pulled out 8 glasses of water and put some water to boil so that I could make proper hot chocolate. Cammie, Liz and Bex were already eating their Ice cream while I picked at mine, stirring the hot chocolate and reading one of the chemistry textbooks from school. I planned to completely surprise my parents with straight A's, the ultimate defiance.

"Oh Cammie dear," Bex started and I couldn't hold back a smirk, luckily my back was turned. "Do you think Zachy would like your pajamas?" Cammie rolled her eyes and called Bex a bad word in Chinese. I turned around and saw the boys grinning in the kitchen looking at the ice cream hungrily.

"Cammie?" Zach asked, smirking as always. Cammie spun around at her name, looking annoyed and then surprised and then back to irritated.

"Zach... What the?" She asked glaring at him.

"Can I tell you something?" She was still glaring but she nodded

"I like your Pajamas." He said and I could see her trying to hide her blush as she kept glaring.

"Told ya so!" Bex sang. Cammie rolled her eyes and looked at Zach questioningly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh nothing... Its just Macey invited us... Behind your back..." Cammie looked surprised at me.

"Maceyyyy! This was supposed to be a girls only summer." she whined.

"Oh come on Cam, I didn't think you'd mind as long as Goode was here." He nodded, watching her reaction closely. She just sighed and got back to eating. Liz was quietly blushing because she noticed Jonas sitting in the back of the room smiling.

"Well this'll be relaxing..." said Cammie sarcastically.

"It actually wasn't supposed to be. I planned a whole bunch of challenges, trips and op's." I said, smiling. Cammie looked kinda surprised- in the Goode **(Srry, I had to!)** way- and she smiled thankfully at me.

"Aww, thank you Macey!" she exclaimed, hugging me and I watched as Zach smirked at her as she got up.

Now to convince little Liz.

* * *

**So what do you peeps think? Any ideas for dares, challenges, games , trips, op's, ect.? Just review or PM me. I already got a couple in mind- Truth Or Dare for sure. Well read and review! I hope you are intrigued and I will be sure to update soon. Omigawds I'm going to South Padre for the weekend! Ahhhhhh! Okay so R&R and maybe I'll meet Zach Goode and Cammie Morgan in one of the games! Ooohhhhh. Idea!**

**R&R**

**~Nicky~**

**A.K.A**

**~Mortal Puhlease~**


	2. The Midnight Stroll

_**Cammie**_

"Cammie?" A voice asked, a very familiar voice, a voice that I had fallen in love with said. I spun around, at first irritated before I realized that it was Zach, my eyebrows raising in surprise. Then I was irritated again because Puhlease- he was wearing that smirk again (Which was actually very Zechsy) and I had forgotten how annoying he was.

"Zach... What the?" I asked glaring at him.

"Can I tell you something?" I kept my angry gaze, but I nodded.

"I like your Pajamas." He said and I couldn't help but blush, hiding my cheeks with my hair.

"Told ya so!" Bex sang. I rolled my eyes and looked at Zach quizzically.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh nothing... It's just Macey invited us... Behind your back..." What? Why didn't I notice? Ugh. I guess I was off guard.

"Maceyyyy! This was supposed to be a girls only summer."

"Oh come on Cam, I didn't think you'd mind as long as Goode was here." He nodded, watching me closely. No point in arguing now, I thought with a sigh.

"Well this'll be relaxing..."

"It actually wasn't supposed to be. I planned a whole bunch of challenges, trips and op's." Macey said, smiling.

"Aww, thank you Macey!" I watched Zach watched me and I winked at him. He looked surprised that I noticed and I laughed.

"I'm gonna go to bed, now. That flight gave me a headache..." I lied, pretending to yawn. Everyone else seemed to agree, so I padded up to my bedroom. Macey knew exactly what I like, because when I walked in, the wallpaper was turquoise, and the walls were lined with red-painted wood. The floor was white and silver carpet and across from the silky gold bed was a walk in closet with red oak doors. I had a balcony looking over the gulf and my ceiling had tiny lights that twinkled like the stars when the lights were off.

I thought I might as well unpack, pushing my folded shirts into a giant red chest of drawers with gold handles. I hummed 'Sparks Fly' **(Taylor Swift - It reminds me of Zammie and my crush.) **as I worked finally finishing and jumping back onto my bed. I hardly noticed Zach until I heard him chuckle.

"Hey there Gallagher girl." He rapped his hand on the door smiling and leaning against the frame. Yes. Actual _smileage_! Like how often does Zachary Goode smile?! Had I made Zach smile? I thought that would be amazing and I smiled. And then I realized that he'd probably heard me singing and I blushed.

"Hey there Blackthorne boy. What brings you to my beautiful room?" I asked, standing up and twirling with my hands out. He merely raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, just came to say goodnight..." he said, smirking. Maybe he knows what I plan to do tonight? Maybe he'll follow me out? I asked myself, kind of worried but hopeful. Then I realized that this was Zach and he was _always _smirking

"Oh well, Goodnight..." I said, and he rolled his eyes like _take a hint. _What hint?! Omigawds. Since when can any boy make me doubt myself. Not even Josh. It got awkward in like 3 seconds.

"Alright, well, bye." I said pushing him out.

"Bye?" He said, seeming surprised. "Bye."

I closed the door and shut off the lights, sighing and leaning against the door like a normal teenage girl would do after having met and swooned over a hot guy.

"I heard that." Zach's deep voice cut through the door.

"Shut-up." I yelled back, blushing red in the dark.

I threw open the balcony doors and looked out over the private McHenry beachfront property. 'It's gorgeous - Like Zach,' I thought to myself, then realizing it and giving up. I couldn't wait to clear my mind out on the beach later tonight.

* * *

Three hours later, at 12:30 am, I tied my blankets over the balcony, climbing down and landing on the beach in my black converse. I looked around, hoping that no one saw me and sat down in the sand to pull my shoes off. I carried them with me as I walked in the water, letting my bare feet get lapped by the warm water. I could have sworn I saw a thick grey fin but tried to ignore it and kept walking. A few minutes later I heard Zach's voice and jumped behind a tall dune of sand. Peeking out I could see Zach walking. So he had the same idea as me?

"Like... Cam... Ugh..." He mumbled and I strained to hear his sentence. I quickly raced past a couple of dunes and came out ahead of him when he wasn't looking. I could feel his eyes on me and a second later his voice saying my name rung in my ears.

"Oh, Um hey Zach." I said, brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes. He smirked at me and then blinked like he was internally shaking his head and smiled.

"I- I thought you wanted to go to sleep," he said.

"I guess I just wanted to think...?" I said and he laughed.

"Think? What about?" He asked. _About You, Idiot. _I thought but just shook my head. "Oh, I don't know?" I said and he went back to smirking.

"Well, M'lady, since we are both out here, would you care to take a midnight stroll?" He asked, bowing. _Aww, he's a sweetheart, too, _The fangirl in me thought.

"Oh, I would love to." I said, curtsying like we had learned in C&A class. His emerald eyes sparkled as we started to walk. His hand brushed casually against mine as we walked in comfortable silence. Yes. Actual _brushage._

"Cammie, if I admit something to you, promise you won't laugh?" He asked tentatively and I nodded.

"Sure. You can tell me anything." I said, smiling at him.

"When I went to your bedroom earlier I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go on a walk with me..." He said and my smile widened. "Except that I chickened out." He said.

"Oohh. Poor baby! Was Zach too scared to ask his friend Cammie to the beach?" I asked smirking. He scowled but I could see he was trying to hold back a smile.

"Your laughing. Your not making this easy for me..." He said.

"Oh Zach, when will you learn that I will never make anything easy for you?" I said wittily. **(There's a book couple reference here... Anyone know what it is?)**

When the stroll ended, he walked me to my room. It was the most perfect night ever.

* * *

**Okay guys! Just a little Zammie chapter. The next update will have the first game and it'll be couple's paired together! Yasss. I hope you liked it, but I'm not putting Zach and Cammie together for another 3 or 4 chapters. Thank you for all the really great reviews! I love you all.**

**Ugh is it just me or does grammar/spelling check on this website really suck?**

**Questions? Feelings? Suggestions?- You know what to do! **

**Review!**

**~Nicky~**

**A.K.A**

**~Mortal Puhlease~**


	3. The Rich Girl Games: Part One

**The Rich Girl Games: To Race A Yacht: Part One**

_**Cammie**_

I climbed down-stairs to breakfast early, the sun was barely rising, and when I glanced at the clock, it was 5:30 In the morning. Memories of last night buzzed through my head and when I woke up, and I couldn't go back to sleep. I quietly opened the fridge to pull out some milk and whipped cream, deciding to make everyone breakfast. Pancakes! Unlike my mother, The Morgan Cooking Disaster didn't run in my blood.

The first games were supposed to start today, as Macey had announced to everyone before I made it upstairs to my bedroom. I flipped a pancake, watching it sizzle. I had made four kinds - cinnamon, blueberry, chocolate and plain, and begun stacking them into separate piles. At the same time, I heard the quiet buzz of bacon on the frying pan. I mixed strawberry syrup, calculating about 40 pancakes for everyone (Who know how much the boys eat!) before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Zach. A very shirtless Zach. And I blushed. He smirked at me.

"Need any help, Gallagher Girl?" he asked winking.

"I- Um, yeah, Could you flip the bacon?" I asked, stuttering while I blushed. He nodded, his hand on the spatula. After I finished cooking the last pancake, we set the table with the condiments.

"Now you go wake up the boys and I'll get the girls." I said, already walking up the stairs. He turned the other way and walked into the boys hallway.

"Bex!" I yelled, knocking on her door.

"Ten more minutes!" She moaned, and I could visualize her rolling to the edge of the bed like she did every morning.

"Bex! Get up." I said again and I could see her roll of the bed.

"Gaaah!" I heard her say and then a moment later, she opened the door, rubbing her head in the spot where most likely she hit her head.

"Breakfast's ready." I said, and she nodded, hand on her head.

"Macey! Lizzy! Breakfast Time!" I called and a few seconds later, their doors opened.

We walked down to the boys who were arguing about what TV channel to watch. As soon as we entered they shut off the TV and ran to the table to pull chairs out for us. _Weird. _

"Okay guys! Zach and I made breakfast!" I said clapping my hands to get their attention, "We have cinnamon, chocolate, blueberry and plain pancakes with strawberry and regular syrup, also bacon. We also have whipped cream, blue berries and strawberries, as well as orange juice and chocolate milk." I ranted and everyone looked hungrily impressed. "Dig in!" I said and... who knew that eight spies could eat so much?

After that, we all migrated to the couch and turned on the TV. Macey moved in front of the television at around ten. She grinned.

"Alright Guys! I have 10 Yachts and were gonna play a little something that I call The Rich Girl Games. So listen up!" she grinned. This was gonna be fun.

"I already paired everyone up." She said smiling evilly. All the girls groaned and glared at her, making scary gestures with their hands. Playing matchmaker was dangerous, but Macey was fearless when it came to love.

"Here are the teams: Bex and Grant, Liz and Jonas, Cammie and Zach and Me by myself." She said grinning.

"The rules are simple - you have to drive the boat all around the island. It's a race, so whoever gets back first wins. You can cheat, trick, steal, hijack and deceive, as long as you follow these guidelines. I suggest you play dirty - we are spies after all."

"Oh and you have to race to choose your boat." She said.

"The boats are at the dock, east from here. They have no fuel to move and you need to find it. The bigger the boat, the faster it runs - but beware - bigger boats mean more fuel costs. No money except for the 50 dollars I'll give you in the beginning of the game."

"First come first serve. Go change into bathing suits and then you can pack 10 things to use for the race. No. Leaving. The. Property." She said. "Be back in an hour! GO!"

* * *

Zach and I changed and then met downstairs. We both agreed on packing lunch to take on the way so we wouldn't have to stop on the way to eat. While I made lunch, he went to grab empty gasoline cans from the garage. Next we packed the essentials towels, sunblock and a change of clothes. Then I made quick instant food poisoning and poured it into a labeled bottle. We also grabbed a tool box from the garage. We also put together a box of pranking supplies, a GPS and disguises. We finished with thirty-two seconds to spare and walked downstairs.

"You ready to spend the day with me, Gallagher Girl?" He smirked, I rolled my eyes.

"I happen to know that It won't take long." I scoffed.

"Counting your minutes with me, now are we?"

"You wish." I coughed. It was my turn to smirk.

"Oh that hurts Gallagher Girl. That hurts right here." He smirked with fake hurt, patting his heart.

Macey glared at us. "Stop Flirting and listen up."

I glared right back.

Let the games begin.

* * *

**Hi guys! So this is kind of a middle chapter a filler I guess, so that I can ease into The Rich Girl Games. I promise that the next chapter will be long and eventful, with lots of Zammie flirting.**

**All of the games will be 1-4 chapter long.**

**I hope this chapter was Goode.**

**Follow, Favorite, Review!**

**R&R**

**~Nicky~**

**A.K.A**

**~Mortal Puhlease~**


	4. The Rich Girl Games: Part Two

******A/N: this is one of the reasons why the story in AU. The COC doesn't exist and Zach's Mom (I forgot her name) is a normal spy mom who is classified in the CIA.**

* * *

**The Rich Girl Games: To Race A Yacht: Part Two**

_**Zach**_

Macey glared at us. "Stop Flirting and listen up."

I internally smiled, seeing as someone had finally noticed my intents on getting Cammie to like me.

Let the love games begin.

* * *

We stood outside at the dock, money in our hands admiring the yachts of different shapes and sizes. I had my eyes on the medium sized long one at the end of the dock. It wasn't flashy, unlike most of the others. I knew for a fact- my mother owned a yacht from all her hard earned spy money- that the longest yacht is usually the fastest. Not many people did know that, and I watched Bex and Grant eye the biggest one near the front, forgetting all about fuel costs and the $50 dollars. Macey was looking at a medium sized, short white yacht with hot pink sparkles that said 'Macey' on the hull. The only smart ones were Liz and Jonas, (But aren't they always smart?) who were looking at my boat, hardly hiding their excitement.

"Gallagher girl," I said, elbowing Cammie, who was eyeing an average looking boat in the middle of the dock. "The long one in the back is the fastest and least fuel consuming. Liz and Jones want it but I'm sure it'll be easy to grab from them." I said and she nodded, seeing it.

"Alright people. I'm going to set the countdown now that we've seen all the available boats. Change of rules- all of you have a little bit of gas to move the boat- just enough to get you out of the dock and running!" She said. "Remember, play dirty, and May The Best Spy Win!" dropping a little alarm clock down on the floor.

"3...2...1...GO!" A robotic voice yelled. We ran to our boat, Jonas and Liz a couple of feet behind us. Cammie dropped our bags on the floor and got behind the wheel. I ran to the gate to open the waterway up to the public beach, key in hand. Cammie drove**(can you drive a boat?) **out, glancing at me questioningly, but I motioned for her to keep steering out. As soon as she got out, (Grant and Bex a few feet behind her, Macey behind them- cursing in Japanese and Liz and Jonas still docked) I closed and locked the gate, sticking the key into my pocket and jumping a few feet from the concrete onto the hardwood floor of the diving side of our boat.

"Ha! How are you gonna get out, suckers?" I asked. But then I saw Bex and Grant jumping out of their boat to pick the lock.

"Go, Cammie, Go!" I said watching as Liz and Jonas throw something that looked like a stink bomb onto Macey's boat- who screamed in horror- and then jumping on to B&G's boat, barely making it on. Bex dropped the lock picker, at the protest of Grant and jumped back onto the boat, pushing Liz and Jonas who were at the edge of the railing, overboard and into the water. Cammie gasped but I smirked.

"I guess we're gonna win?" I said, smirking.

"I guess," she said smiling, watching Bex curse out a red faced Liz while Grant picked at the lock, and Jonas digged in his backpack, floating in the water. Macey ran around in circles on the shore, soaking wet- she probably fell over-board- screaming and fanning her face dramatically while her mascara ran, saying something like _I knew I should have put on waterproof mascara! _

"Auf Wiedersehen!" I called in German (Good(e) Bye!)

Cammie smirked, playing along while waving her arms dramatically, "¡Hasta luego!" She called. (See-ya Later) Then she glanced at me,

"So how'd you get the key?" She asked, glowing with excitement.

I jumped at a chance to impress her. "Well, I was in the garage, and I remembered how Macey said to 'Play Dirty', and I noticed the key and took it." I said and she _did _look impressed.

"Well Goode," she said looking at the gas. "We need some gas, and soon." She said, docking the boat into a bait store.

"C'mon," she said, turning around and doing that hair- whipping thing that girls do.

I followed her to the back of the shop where a blonde girl sat, filing her nails. When she saw me, her eyes widened. She stood up quickly, almost knocking over the chair and then, unfazed, blinking her eyelashes flirtatiously, completely ignoring Cammie, who cleared her throat. Her cheeks burned red and her eyes blazed angrily. I bit back a chuckle: so maybe she did like me and was jealous? Or maybe she was just annoyed about being ignored by the bleach blonde sitting in front of me. **(No offence to blondes- we all know because of**** Annabeth Chase that everyone has the potential to be amazing!) **I turned on the charm, but took Cammie's hand under the counter, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Maybe I could get some free gas out of this girl? I winked at her, smirking.

"I would like some gasoline for my yacht." I said as she winked back.

"Well sir," She said, trailing a finger down my arm. God**(s)** that was annoying. "I'm sure I can give it to you on the house..." She said, leaning towards me. Simple as that.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind."

"Well, then," she said, giving me a peck on the cheek. I felt Cammie's hand stiffen and she glared at Blondie. Blondie turned around, swaying her hips as she walked to the back room.

"I'm Angela, By the way." Angela said, glancing over at me as she pulled some cans out from the top shelf. She placed them on the counter a second later. I winked at her one more time, before I turned around and walked out, hand in hand with Cammie.

"Bye Babe-" she started to say but then she scoffed, seeing our hands. Cammie smirked, all her (my) self-imagined 'jealousy' gone. Angela looked devastated but hid it well by hastily yelling "Player!" and stalking to the back room.

Cammie laughed, and I couldn't help but feel the warmth of our joined hands and like it. "You were good!" she exclaimed, adding "For a moment there, I thought you actually liked her." I smirked.

"Her? No." I snorted. "I like someone else." I said and Cammie's eyes dropped to the loose plank floor. She obviously didn't figure it was her.

"C'mon," I said, still holding her hand. I pulled her onto the ship and we sailed on. Bex and Grant were behind us, but far behind and I thought I could see Jonas And Liz's ship way behind them.

* * *

Cammie and I sat down on the floor of the ship, letting it float on for a while, pushed by the wind. She pulled two sandwiches out of the bag for lunch.

"A Zach special- Bacon and ham sandwich with extra mayo!" She exclaimed, handing me my lunch, a cookie and a green Gatorade. She had her own, a ham sandwich and a blue Gatorade. It was really good. She smiled at me before standing up to steer the boat. I came up behind her and wrapped my hands around hers on the wheel.

"Its my turn to steer." I said.

"Its okay." she said, looking ahead.

"I'll help then." I said, rolling my eyes at her. She sighed, but leaned into me, her hair tickling my chest.

"You comfortable, Gallagher Girl?" I asked, smirking. She looked up at me, startled and a bit disappointed. In that moment, I forgot all about the race.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll just-" she started to move but I laughed, holding her arm against me.

"I never said I wanted you to move." I said and she blushed.

"Okay." she squeaked and I thought she looked really cute with that blush decorating her cheeks.

* * *

In short, Cammie and I won the race by a lot.

Surprisingly, Jonas and Liz came in second. (I know right!)

Next was Macey, who had driven a limo to a dock when Bex and Grant went in to grab some gas and hijacked their car, and Bex and Grant in last place, having had to go back and grab a new yacht. They arrived at sunset where Cammie and I were making dinner.

* * *

**POINT LIST:**

**Cammie: * (1)**

**Zach: * (1)**

**Bex:**

**Grant:**

**Jonas:**

**Liz:**

**Macey:**

* * *

**Okay guys, I hope you like the chapter! I hope that was enough Zammie for you guys! The next challenge will be very exciting!**

**Omigawds! I thought I wasn't going anymore but: I'm going to South Padre Island, TX on Sunday! I literally shrieked in joy and clapped my hands like a seal!**

**I'm definitely going to meet Zach and Cammie!**

**R&R**

**I love you all!**

**~Nicky~**

**A.K.A**

**~Mortal Puhlease~**


	5. A Not So Bad Day? Not

_**Cammie**_

"So today we're gonna-" Macey began but Liz cut her off.  
"Um, Mace, One: We've only been here for a Day- we can't waste all our games," she said shyly, "and two: I really want to go to the beach." She cried, smiling broadly looking towards the window.  
"The carnivals here and I want to go sight-seeing. The boardwalk! Oh Macey, please!" Everyone seemed amused except Macey who seemed unimpressed and a little annoyed that they probably wouldn't get to do whatever challenge she had planned, but gave in to Liz's puppy dog eyes after about 30 seconds.

"Majority vote?" Macey offered, smiling halfheartedly. "All who want to go sightseeing raise your hand!"

Me, Liz, Grant, Jonas and, finally Zach: who seemed to be making a decision, all raised our hands.

Bex groaned, seeing the obvious choice. "5 of 7. Ugh. I wanted to beat Zach and Cammie this time!" Zach smirked at her choice of words, and I just rolled my eyes at Bex's competitiveness.

"So it's settled then," Macey sighed. We all walked to the bathroom because it was still early in the morning and none of us had showered yet. I changed into some short black high-waisted shorts and a white threaded crop top with black lace over the neckline over a silvery bikini for the beach. When I exited my room, Macey gave me an approving look from where she was sitting in the upstairs common room, but promptly grabbed my arm and pulled me into her room to sit on her ivory vanity.

"Close your eyes and don't open them until I say so." She instructed. For twenty minutes and thirty-four seconds, I wordlessly sat, feeling brushes and curlers and pincers on my face and hair while I pondered how well I should trust Macey and her torture tools for makeup jobs. I didn't regret though because when I opened my eyes, I had grey smoky eyeshadow (something I could never accomplish) macaca and eyeliner that made my hazel eyes pop out and glimmering dark pink lipstick glossing my lips. My dishwater hair was pulled into a loose, curly, side ponytail and I had a black and silver cheerleader sized bow pinned to the back/side of my head. I looked good, like one of those flawless actresses that had just come out of a black and white movie. But I couldn't help the groan from escaping my lips:  
"Mace, we are going to the beach." I reminded her.  
"Don't worry Cam, Its waterproof," she said, as if that was what I was annoyed about.

I rolled my eyes and slipped on my black flats before padding down stairs to the living room where Bex and Grant were making out. When did that happen? I could've sworn I could hear them arguing a second ago. Macey shot me a confused look but grinned at the pair who were too caught up in their little world to care for us.

Luckily, Zach came into the room and coughed loudly. Bex pulled away, red faced and angry. At first I thought she was mad that Zach interrupted but then, she slapped Grant so hard that it hurt my ears. Even with the bright red hand print on his face, the guy still managed to look smug.

"What. The. _Actual_. Bloody. Hell?!" She snarled, her accent thick, rage evident in her eyes.  
Grant just shrugged, smirking - Zach was giving him a look.  
"You kissed me back." He pointed out. If looks could kill- well, I don't even think I need to finish that sentence. They had a glare-off before, surprisingly, Grant got up, calmly wrapped his arms around Bex's waist and gave her a kiss. At first she resisted, trying to push him off her (she was mad), but after about fifteen seconds she sunk into him. Zach coughed again and they ignored him.

"Ahem." I said, trying not to laugh. "We're leaving now..." I said because Liz and Jonas were now in the room staring at Bex and Grant inridiculously. They broke apart and Bex glared at Grant who looked as smug as Zach did every day.

"This isn't over, Newman." She said, trying to play it cool, but I could see the excitement flaring in my best friends eyes.  
"What, Baxter?" He asked smirking. "The make out session or the argument?" Bex turned the color usually reserved for tomatoes or super ripe strawberries.  
"Both." She said quickly, her eyes narrowed, and Grant grinned and winked at her.

I rolled my eyes. "C'mon. Lets go already!" I whined and Zach and and Macey snickered. As we walked out the door, I could feel eyes on the back of my head. I whirled around to catch the culprit and came face to face with a smirking Zach. Ugh.

"Well you don't look hideous." He said sarcastically. God, he was inches away from my face. I promptly turned away, trying my to hide the blush creeping up my cheeks for thinking that thought. I could practically hear the smirk emitting from his lips.

"Thank you _Oh-so-much_." I replied with the same amount of sarcasm and a pinch of venom. I sneered at him and his smirk faded for a couple of seconds. God, we have the weirdest, most complicated friendship/flirtationship ever.

"Oh God Cam, I didn't mean it like that." He said, his voice soft and apologetic for once. I decided to forgive him but put a bit of guilt into it. I shrugged.

"Its okay." I grumbled. "I'm used to it." I added and his eyes softened more. Ugh. No I do not like Zach Goode. It was quiet after that, his hands shoved into his pockets, his eyes downcast to the floor.

I shoved into him, smiling. He smirked and shoved me back and it went like that until I got pushed into Liz. Jonas, Macey and Liz turned around. Macey raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow **(You know how many times I've seen this phrase on the Gallagher Girl Forums?)** and grabbed Liz's arm, quickening their pace. I could hear her whispering to Liz frequently. After about 7 minutes of walking inland past hotels and houses, we arrived into the town. Bex, Jonas, Grant and Liz walked off towards the sound of carnival music- something about the freak show - and Macey stalked after a boy with dark sunglasses and a cap who looked oddly familiar, waving me away. Great. Just great. Being stuck with stubborn, obnoxious, rude, smirkallicous, hot Zach all day isn't as fun as it sounds. Forget about the latter two. Like : *mental facepalm* God. How could I be so clueless. I glanced around, trying to find one of the girls but they were all completely lost to me.

Zach turned to me, sending me a puzzled look before asking me where I wanted to go.

"Um, We could go to the beach? Or we could go buy disguises and rob a bank?" I inquired the latter with a raised eyebrow and a laugh. He gave me a look before making his face go falsely serious and saying,

"I'll have you know, they just installed a new security system that'll take at least three hours to crack." He said condescendingly before cracking up. I did too.

"Sounds like fun." I said between laughs. Maybe today won't be _that_ bad? Welp. Spoke too soon. Thunder crackled overhead and rain began pouring down in sheets. Forget that.

* * *

**Oh gods you guys! I am so sorry. I went on vacation for a week and then I got sick and ugh. After that I got mods on Minecraft (Yeah. I'm a gamer girl) and, yeah. And then I got really lazy and discovered tumblr. So, please don't be mad at me... At least I updated. So next chapter will have more Zammie and Grant X Bex and a hilarious karaoke contest plus some nerd love. Oohh. And maybe (Maybe) I'll get Preston into this... Also: I might start adding a song at the beginning of a chapter to listen to along with the story? I enjoy it when authors do that.**

**Follow me on my fandom account in Tumblr:**

**Dat-Wisegirl**

**Opinions? Ideas? Challenges?**

**Review and Forgive!**

**~Nicky~**

**A.K.A**

**~Mortal Puhlease~**


End file.
